seldarimfandomcom-20200214-history
Judah Nightjar
Judah Nightjar is a human Arcanist who is a member of the Mercenaries of Veridus. He is very cynical, out of shape, and is known to be very rude to anybody he thinks is not-so-intelligent. Character History Not much is known about Judah, other than the fact that he has offended several nobles and those of royalty. He was also raised by two fathers. Early Life Judah had black hair and both eyes when he was young. It is also hinted that his parents are either rich or have very good connections. Present Day While in Tyrith, Judah gets kicked out of an inn he was temporarily staying at after the owner finds out from one of the cleaning ladies that he is a magic user. The day after, Zier notices Judah when he doesn't bow for the king. Later on when Zier approaches him and he is questioned about this, Judah simply states that he'll bow to people who have earned his respect. Zier has him tell him his fortune, and after several remarks and words are exchanged, Zier ends up telling Judah his fortune, much to Judah's embarrassment and annoyance. Zier manages to convince Judah to join his guild. While on a mission to retrieve Deva possessions from Orcs, Judah almost dies from his wounds, but is stabilized by Rown. On the road to Salene, the party runs into an Infernal. With the help of a man named Jayce Ryker and some elves, they dispose of it. Jayce, after helping Judah melt the bars off of the prison the trapped elves were in, notices that Judah is acting strange around him. He follows him, and after trying several times to ask him what is wrong and failing to get a satisfactory response, he kills Judah's familiar, Ah'n-kef, suspecting that it is was it causing him discomfort. Ah'n-kef returns momentarily, however. Later that night, Judah has a dream about murdering Jayce. He sleepwalks into his tent and stands there. Jayce discovers him and tackles him, awakening him. Judah stays up, unwilling to go back to his tent because of the raven's presence there. The two talk for some time before going back to bed, and Judah seems to reveal a bit too much, from lack of sleep. He finds out that Jayce is the prince of the Imperium. In Salene, at the mansion that serves as the party's headquarters, Judah chooses a room next to Jayce's. It only contains a bed and a basket, as Judah has learned to travel extremely light. He spends more time in Jayce's room than in his own room. There are several who suspect that Judah is in a relationship with him. Judah dresses in drag and, with Rown, infiltrates a tavern in a shady area to look for the bandits that might have information regarding an opened entrance to a Dwemer ruin, where the Infernal came from. The party heads to the Dwemer ruin, and after fighting some infernals there, they inspect the outer part of the ruin and find runes. Judah's raven tells him that the runes are infernal summoning runes, and that he would be able to discern where they came from if Judah asks Bertha where she got her powers from, and is able to get a satisfactory answer. Judah has his mage hand take the sphere into the Dwemer ruin to seal it up. When Judah returns, Jayce tries to teach him how to swim, unsuccessfully. He then teases Judah and his emotions, pretending that he was going to kiss him before he splashes water onto him. This angers Judah and he storms off, setting up shop in the marketplace. Shortly after, he is tricked into retrieving an old lady's purse from a thief. He offers the old lady a free tarot reading and takes her into his tent, where two thugs are waiting for him. Judah gets drugged by the old lady, who transforms into something else, and fights the two as best as he can before he gives into the drug's effects. When he wakes up, he is stripped of all of his clothing and possessions, and is chained to the back of a cage. He has a collar that blocks magic around his neck. It turns out that he was captured by slave traders, and they move him into another room because someone showed interest in him, and they wanted to take a closer look at him. Jayce arrives just in time to free him, and the rest of the enslaved, the majority of which seem to be the impoverished. They want to stay because being a slave would mean having a roof over their heads and a meal, but Jayce convinced them otherwise, and has the Salene patrol officials check through the house. Judah and Jayce bring the people that were enslaved to the manor. Judah helps takes care of them, and, after being asked by Jayce, puts on a three-act magic show with the help of the party. Atropa is his assistant. During the first act, he does various card tricks. In the second act, he does tricks with Atropa, and also cooks and levitates vegetables and meat towards the people watching, for them to eat. With the help of his fathers, he is able to pull off the last trick, which is to return a keepsake stolen from them by a named person. He disappears in a puff of smoke and spends the rest of the day with his parents before poofing back into Jayce's room. Judah asks Jayce if he knows a person that can build a piano, and puts in a request for one. Personality Judah is very cynical, and is known to be sarcastic, rude, and lazy. However, it was hinted that he was not always like this. Abilities Judah loves learning, and in his free time, if he's not setting up his fortunetelling shop, he's either reading up on a new spell or practicing one of his stringed instruments. Elemental Magic Judah has the ability to Mind Magic Though Judah cannot read minds himself, he can Illusion Magic The only illusion magic Judah deploys is the Shadow Magic Judah's least favorite type of magic. Summons Oh look, a hand! Fortune-Telling Judah does tarot fortune readings for money and entertainment purposes, but since growing his magical potential, has devised ways of Trickery Judah's other specialty. Other He likes stringed instruments. Trivia *Some of his original/proposed names: "Mihai", "Bricks", "Roy", and "Anduïn". *His name comes from two Tales of characters, Jude and Judas. His last name is a type of bird. *He was originally going to be blond. *His height is 5'0". *He has absolutely no preference in species, race, or gender (despite the fact that he shows a strong interest in males). *He is not a virgin. **However, he has not slept with any women, mainly due to an agreement he has with his parents. He does not want to risk impregnating them (even with protection). **He collects the jackets of those he likes, and those he has slept with. Unless if said jacket is a keepsake to that person or if the person is too poor to afford any other jackets. *He strictly follows a set of rules (this list is incomplete) bestowed onto him through his parents to keep his eligibility to travel the world by himself: *#No consumption of anything alcoholic until he comes of age (his parents picked the age). *#No bounty on his head, or if there is, it can't be in more than two or three countries, depending on the size. *#No impregnation of any woman. *#No pissing off violent or dangerous cults, or if he does, make sure there are no survivors or have someone wipe their memory. *#Speak or meet with his parents every week or month (number of times per month depends on how busy they are). *#Boots must be worn often (they contain a tracking device so that they always know where he is). *Judah doesn't know how to swim. *Judah's appearance was inspired by Black Rock Shooter and Yurick from The Last Story.